Electrical contact surfaces are often subject to contamination caused by oxide buildup on the contact surface or by dirt, debris or other contaminants accumulating on the contact surface. As a result, the oxide or other contaminant prevents good electrical contact between the mating surfaces with consequent increase in contact resistance and the associated generation of increased heat. The resultant poor electrical connection is especially a problem in small area electrical contacts such as are employed in integrated circuit packages and other electronic packages where a large number of electrical leads or contact areas are provided in a relatively small area.